1. Field of the Invention.
The invention relates to a vehicle with a noise-damped drive assembly, having a liquid-cooled internal combustion engine with a radiator traversed by cooling fluid and located in an air stream, and an exhaust manifold, as well as a drive group flanged onto it, in which case the drive assembly is surrounded by a noise-damping case or housing provided with at least one air inlet opening and at least one air outlet opening.
2. Description of the Art.
In a familiar arrangement of this type, the entire air stream flowing through the radiator is conveyed through the case (DE-GM No. 76 38 312). The flow of air in and out of the engine compartment inside of the case takes place through openings in the case that are sufficiently large to carry the entire amount of cooling air. The action of the case is impaired by these relatively large openings.